


Lamentations of Dragons

by ArcturusVane



Series: The Dark Moon Saga [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Agravaine, Alpha Arthur, Alpha Cedric, Alpha Leon, Alpha Merlin, Alpha Uther Pendragon - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Gaius, Beta Morgause - Freeform, Dragons, F/M, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Omega Gwen, Omega Morgana - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Werewolves, Worldbuilding, alternative universe, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcturusVane/pseuds/ArcturusVane
Summary: While hunting for a sorcerer, Arthur and Merlin along with knights are attacked by a group of sorcerers and taken prisoner. The aftermath of the attack creates complications between the two friends that are both physical and emotional, leaving them both wondering if they can they remain good friends. At the same time a mysterious sect begins its rise as ancient stories slowly begin to prove themselves to be more than just empty legends.





	1. Prologue: Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> There have been so many wonderful stories in this fandom and I have always wanted to do an ABO story, but have never had an idea that I believed was good enough until I was finally inspired, while in the barbershop of all places watching the "Witchfinder", and this monster of a story came about. Though the bones of this story started in the idea of that movie it has since turned into something entirely different. The Dark Moon Saga though based in the Merlin universe, has many of different aspects of the story have been greatly expanded and deviate from the canon of the Merlin universe. For instance there is much more history to this world than explored in the Merlin BBC television series that will impact the lives of the characters involved in this story.  
> Some things to note in this story, is that Merlin is already Arthur’s manservant and has been in the position for a while. However, while Merlin has met Freya and experienced the events that led up to her death, he has not as of yet met Lancelot or Gwaine by this time. So while I would very much like to give you a cannon timeframe I really can't, my apologies. The tags will change as the story progresses and other characters make they're appearance in the story.  
> Also while magic works mainly the same way in the world, it does have characteristics that differ from the TV series.  
> Lamentations of Dragons is the first part of this series and mostly centers on the actions and lives of Merlin & Arthur. This is hopefully going to be a slow burn, or that is my intention, a lot of this has to do with the mechanics and politics of the world and the impact they will have on both Merlin & Arthur. A lot of research and plot developing has gone into this story so while I do invite criticism please be kind. I have worked very hard on this story and am still working on it and hope that you, the reader, enjoys this story as much as I am having in developing it for you.  
>  **DISCLAIMER:** This story is merely for pleasure and no infringement is intended. The author of this story owns nothing more than the plot. All characters in the Merlin Universe are property of BBC Shine.
> 
>  **A/N:** Just thought you would like to know that the artwork for the Prologue and chapter 1 is most mine though its just clip art I've put together. The Prologue's artwork is the reason the story was so late in being posted, it took me all day to finish...though it did turn out better than I had hoped it would. Also this story is not beta'd so all grammatical mistakes are mine, even though I have gone through it thoroughly, but you never know, if you see anything please let me know and I will take care of it.

**_31 Dracaren 3005_ **

* * *

_Wintertide, like an unruly child,_ began an early push in on Moonstide, sending a heavy frost in that covered much of the surrounding farmlands that lay a few miles from the foothills of the White Mountains. Most farms by this time of year should have been harvesting the last of their crops in an effort to squeeze the last morsel of Êra’s bounty from the ground working to prepare their families for the cold months ahead. Instead the skilled farmers had been able to read the signs of nature and had not been caught unaware, as much of the arable land lay empty; virtually all of the surrounding farmland lay empty of crops. A blanket of pristine white covered the landscape making it look more like a frozen wasteland.

Everything had an unnatural stillness that seemed to amplify every sound made by the passing army. The deep red capes of the Knights of Camelot drew a stark contrast to that of the white covered lands. Pendragon red spilled across the landscape like an open wound as the army marched or in the cases of the renowned knights rode on their large warhorses. The horizon still held the dying rays of the day, even as the stars began blinking into existence, after the sun, having just departed behind the snow tipped peaks of the White Mountains, as though it too was eager to celebrate Samhain.

Many of the men could be seen looking with longing at the thin trails of smoke rising from the various thatched roofs in the distant homesteads, knowing that many in this part of the country were celebrating the holiday, as would the kingdom during this time of the month. But things had changed, the kingdom had its heir, but had lost its queen, and some say Camelot lost its soul that night and magic had been blamed.

The persecution of magic users throughout the kingdom had began slowly and silently, now throughout the many kingdoms it was widely known that Camelot had departed from the empire’s stance of acceptance of magic users. Many believed that this would eventually pass, and that Camelot would eventually stop its victimization of magic users. Now more than half the army had been marshaled and was now on its way to cut out the heart of the Old Religion.

It took a further day of travel, passing through the Valley of the Fallen Kings and then through the planes of Denaria, until reaching the pass that would take them through the White Mountains leading to the valley where the Isle of the Blessed resided in the center what some called Selûne’s Fount. A fellow knight met them at the entrance; they were the last to arrive and were meeting up in a cave in the mountain pass, that none had seen before, the cave system seemed to lead deep under the mountain. After being led to where the rest of the knights were, they settled around low fire and were given rations by some of the attending servants, the cavern was filled the low voices that echoed off the cavern walls as many of the soldier and knights sat around talking with each other. A few small fires dotted the cavern, placed towards the back of the cavern, away from the entrance, so that passerby’s would not see the light from the cavern, the fires were not enough to provide light to see with, but to provide some measure of warmth for the night. Many of the knights were apprehensive about attacking the Isle of the Blessed, while most of them had seen many battles in the name of Camelot and its King; no one could recall any army that had attacked the ancient Isle that was full of powerful sorcerers and sorceress. It was one thing to attack a few, once you got _Cold Iron_ onto them, they were like any other defenseless person, and few people put up a fight against a knight with a sword.

They’re king, Uther Pendragon sat towards the back on a small rise, talking his top advisors, a cloaked man sat with them also. The man had come to court shortly before the king had preparing the knights for an assault on the Isle of the Blessed. The strange man was cloaked in heavy robes of a dark grey cloth that almost looked black, a heavy hood covered his head, obscuring his face, and black leather gloves covered his hands as well. Many questioned the loyalty of a sorcerer willing to kill those he should call brothers and sisters, but he had ridden out with them and had showed them the hidden cavern system that they were now hidden away in, with a promise of getting passed the strong wards of the Isle. Another striking feature about the man was that he didn’t smell like an alpha or even a beta for that matter and he was most certainly not an Omega. It was odd that he didn’t have a smell; many used suppressors to change their scents as a way to hide their true scent, but it was almost unheard of to cover your scent so that you did not smell of any caste, he didn’t even smell like he belonged to a pack.

Anticipation hung heavy as the hours passed, the tiredness and exhaustion of the army ebbed away and the men began to grow restlessness, eager at the coming taste of battle as one would be eager at a feast and experiencing the revelry it provides. Hands clung more tightly to sword hilts and even archers gripped their bow strings more tightly, almost to reassure themselves that the weapon they grasped was still in they’re hands. Sleep was going to be an elusive mistress for a great many of them tonight and several of them had given up.

* * * *

It was a little more than four hours before sunrise when the order was given; the soldiers and knights were roused from whatever rest they could fall into and readied for battle. The cloaked man led them deeper into them deeper into the cavern, which eventually turned damp and wet from the drops of water that rained down over the marching army and many realized that they were being taken under the lake, towards the Isle. After hours of walking they came to a stop before a large archway of a cave entrance, though it was dark they could see a glimpse of the nighttime sky and the strange perfumed fragrance of the water from the lake outside could be smelled by many of them in the large cavern. The cloaked man had stopped them, he stepped forward holding out a gloved hand as though he could touch the air, like he was searching for something.

Pushing his way to the front, King Uther confronted the sorcerer, “Why have you stopped, we need to hurry.” He growled.

“Patience, your majesty,” the man did not turn towards the king, his voice low hard, there was an air of command about him as though he were not use to having his actions questioned. “We have reached the barrier to the Isle of the Blessed, should we proceed further we will be detected.”

“You informed me that these wards are not a problem, for you,” The king replied in a rough voice.

“I cannot take them down or else we will be detected, but I can slowly weaken them to such an extent that we may pass with little to no detection.” The man told King Uther, before continuing. “Keep in mind that it is Samhain, an important day in their religion, they will still be deep in their celebration of the holiday during this time, there will be little to no chance of your being detected.”

“Isn’t it your holiday as well sorcerer,” The king said with a sneer.

The man slowly turned to Uther, keeping his face down, making it was impossible to see the face beneath his cowl.

“I do not celebrate Samhain,” The man told him before turning back to the wards, and began chanting, ending the conversation.

King Uther went to stand with his men, while the man began his incantation that would let them pass into the Isle of the Blessed. A legion of words left the man’s mouth, so many that it was impossible to understand how he could have remembered all of the foreign words that he uttered. Uther had heard sorcerers cast spells before, but this was different, it was harsher, and seemed to be filled with hate, though the pitch of his voice never changed, the sorcerer kept clinching his fists and trembling with what seemed like rage, his voice echoed off the cavern walls, as though the echoes themselves had been given life. Some of the knights would later say they heard a weird sound of many sibilant whispering coalescing together like a strange chorus, accompanying his incantation, it was unlike anything they had ever heard. Others said they felt something dark there with them while he was speaking, and had them shifting uncomfortable and reaching slightly for they’re weapons. After awhile his incantation came to an end, his words slowing down, until he stopped altogether, he then turned towards the waiting army and nodded to the King.

King Uther slowly stepped forward, “Is it done?” His voice was soft and cautious.

“It is your Majesty,” The man responded, stepping back. “The Isle of the Blessed is now defenseless.”

“How do we know that they are not aware that the wards have been tampered with?” The King asked. “This entire campaign was that you could get rid of them.”

“I assure you your majesty they will not have noticed their diminishment, if they had been alerted to my presence, I would have noticed an immediate attempt to bolster them and I have not, your majesty.” The man replied.

The King stepped closer to the man and lowered his voice menacingly, “If this is a trap, and my men suffer for any duplicity caused by your _kind_ , I will ensure your death is long and painful.”

“Commander Rience, begin the attack,” King Uther said addressing an alpha with hair graying at the sides. The alpha was almost as tall as the king, but slightly thinner, his steps were quick, and precise, like that of a hunting predator. Commander Oberon Rience, was commander of Camelot’s military, had been with Uther since before the defeat of Pack Urvon’s alpha, which had been the ruling pack of these lands, until they’re defeat by pack Pendragon.

The man immediately drew his sword, and bowed his head in reverence “It will be as you command your majesty.” The alpha replied, his tone giving away his eagerness for the upcoming battle.

Commander Rience looked back at his men and nodded to them, then strode passed King Uther, without another word. His sword glinted in the dark cave, as though gleeful at the upcoming carnage, almost twenty knights followed after him.

The rest of the army waited while Commander Rience and his men took out the Isle’s sentries, and replaced them with their own men. It would give them an added measure of protection and increase the layer of a surprise attack against those that could call upon unnatural forces in battle in an instant. It was almost an hour before he and some of his men returned, those that had not had stayed behind to pose as Blood Guard sentries.

“My Lord, the Isle is now defenseless.” Commander Rience said before he and his men joined the rest of the waiting army.

King Uther stood looking at his waiting army. The air was heavy with anticipation the knights waited for their king to give the order. Alphas as a group loved physical exertion the more extreme the better and the more they gave over to their primal instincts. Uther could hear it in many feral growls that began to grow in number and see it in many of the alpha soldier’s closest to him, showing off impressive canines as they’re teeth dropped. He let his own teeth drop, and released a ferocious roar that echoed against the cavern walls. The King reveled in the feeling of bloodlust and carnage that he would use to avenge his beloved mate.

“For Glory!” King Uther cried, his teeth causing the words to become misshapen and guttural and brandishing his sword above his head.

* * * *

The Isle of the Blessed had been her home since she had been seven, brought here by her mother who had been born among the priesthood and grew to become a High Priestess herself, she had eventually left the priesthood when she had fallen in love. Morgause could vaguely remember growing up in a large castle of white stone with people everywhere willing to attend her needs, before her mother, who was pregnant at the time, had unexpectedly taken her to the Isle for the remainder of her pregnancy. The Isle to Morgause was always like stepping into another world, quietly shrouded in an ever present mist, it had an invigorating feeling to it, like the feeling a person gets after a springtide rain. To Morgause coming across the lake smelled like the flowers in her mother’s garden, especially the gardenias, she could always smell gardenias on the Isle. It was times like these when she could smell the magic in the air from the lake that she missed her family, particularly on Samhain, when they felt closest to their ancestors, by celebrating their passing.

The entire Isle had been preparing all month for the celebrations that come with observing the occasion, most notably the Feast of Samhain, while at the same time hurrying to finish harvesting they’re crops. The White Lady had truly blessed them this year, the Ceremony of Ostara in both Springtide and Moonstide had greatly added to their numbers, even with the new arrivals it felt as though there was still a lot to accomplish before holiday. Morgause helped where she could and even some of the High Priesthood had pitched in. The help that arrived with these new initiates had come at the perfect time as the various fields the Isle maintained were on the land surrounding Selûnes Fount had produced an unusually substantial bounty allowing them to fill the granaries to capacity. The hard excess of the harvest and everyone’s hard work had ensured that not only would the Isle not see a harsh winter, but the Isle was now in a position to return the sacrifice some villages were making with the Ceremony of Ostara, by sending they’re young to the Isle for training and a better life. They had been blessed by the White Lady and it was only right to pass on her blessing to those that were less fortunate. Even now carts wagons and boats were being prepared to deliver some of these stores to outlying villages that would help see them through the winter, but those tasks would wait until after Samhain was over for it was now a time to celebrate not only the White Lady, but a time to remember those that had passed on and to also celebrate the end of the harvest season.

The whole Isle had been decorated and tables now sat in the large courtyard heavily laden with food that had taken weeks to prepare. Speeches of accomplishment and repeated welcomes to new recruits and initiates were kept short as everyone had been eager to partake in the camaraderie and good food that came with celebratory feasts. There were no high tables this night as everyone present was equal, High Priests and High Priestesses sat among the most recent initiates and the most senior Blood Guard commanders sat among the newly joined recruits. For a moment there was no rank just merely people who severed the three Goddesses oversaw life on Êra, enjoying a nice meal with a large feeling of accomplishment after a successful harvest. Many of the of the young initiates sat in awe as great feats of magic were on complete display for all to see from impressive illusion feats to magical duels among the magic users to shows; from producing simple magical lights; to one high priest that was able duel with an experienced Blood Guard with a sword he had crafted from a bucket of water. The Blood Guard participated by competing against one another in fantastic duels of swordsmanship that showcased their artistic fighting techniques.

When the feast comes to a close and everyone is sated from food and drink they all gather around the great Rowan Tree, its thick branches reach far into the sky and its gnarled roots having long ago broken the surface of the ground close to its base to twist and wind complicated patterns, making them perfect places for children to play games or sit leisurely to read or enjoy the outside. Everyone gathers to sits on the ground before a lone High Priestess, the young and new ones close to the front, even other High Priestesses sit to hear her tale of the times of old, when humans were not long on Êra and magic was new to them, reminding them of their heritage. It a few hours after midnight when the feast ended, many having journeys to make that would see wagonloads of food delivered to other villages and so another Samhain celebration came to a close with thanks given to the Goddesses and Morgause along with everyone else departed to their beds.

Morgause stayed with the other priestesses of her station in a large temple that was more like a castle than anything else, that housed the personal rooms of the most senior priests and priestesses. After her ascension ceremony in a few days she would become a High Priestess that also came with even larger living quarters and would be provided an initiate that would serve as her servant and also that she would train in the tenets of the White Lady, as she had been. She undressed and crawled into bed, Morgause had thoroughly enjoyed the feast; it had provided her with outlet for enjoyment and forgetting things that seemed to constantly plague her during Samhain. She blew out her candle and turned over, exhausted but content, falling asleep almost instantly to thoughts of her family.

* * * *

She woke to fire and the sounds of horrific screaming, along with the metallic sounds of sword fighting. It took her mind a moment to finally realize that it was the sound of fighting; she quickly dressed and grabbed the sword she kept near her desk and belted it on. She had only just started for the door before it burst open, two large men wielding swords charged at her, the first she sent flying against the wall, with a stunning spell; his bones breaking with the force of the impact. The other knight continued his charge at Morgause heedless of his companion’s peril; she blocked his sword in time to keep it from decapitating her. The alpha tried to force her to one knee using his height against her, but Mogause quickly angled her body to the right allowing his sword to slide down hers towards the ground. The sudden downward motion had him off balance and stumbling forward at an angle, allowing her to slam her elbow in his face. The knight, stumbled backwards clutching his broken nose, before he could recover she plunged her sword through his chest, the alpha gave a grunt as he slid to the ground.

The exchange though it had been quick had left her breathing heavily from adrenaline, she breathed in deep several times to steady her breathing, the exercises helped to calm her. Bending down Morgause carefully checked the man to make sure he was actually dead, and only then did her eyes register the golden dragon symbol that was Camelot’s crest emblazoned on his tabard, anger welled up inside her as her enemy was given a face...a home...Camelot. She turned away from the two dead soldiers and ran out of the room following the sounds of battle; she forced herself to focus through her anger. She met two more knights on the way downstairs, both ended up dead as well, but it puzzled her as to how Camelot’s forces gotten past the Isle’s wards, she had yet to be inducted as a High Priestess. Only after her the ceremony would she be aware of the Isles defenses, as the ceremony would attune her to the defensive wards of the Isle, as all of the High Priests were. Her mistress Hadra had told her with pride that the wards of the Isle had never been breached.

Morgause quickly made her way out of the foyer of the castle to the courtyard where the battle looked to be taking place. She looked around the courtyard still dazed that there was a battle...a war on the Isle of the Blessed of all places. She looked at the battle and saw more Blood Guard than Camelot forces lying dead on the ground or being forced into chains. Slowly but surely Camelot was winning, though the High Priests and High Priestesses were a match for any soldier or knight, they’re eyes could not be everywhere, she saw a Priest cut down a knight with a fireball to one and a stunning spell to another, but could not see the knight snuck up behind him to slit the priest throat, his blood running down his now exposed neck like river. An iridescent beam of fire shot out the hands of another High Priestess only to split into three different beams that hit three knights virtually disintegrating them instantly; but she was unable to react in time as two soldiers caught her by surprise, coming from either side of her to impale her with spears and a third chopping off her head with a sword. One thing was clear to Morgause; this battle could not be won. The Isle of the Blessed would fall this night.

* * * *

Dark acrid smoke rose in great clouds from ancient citadel that still burned. The prisoners, recently captured priests, priestesses, acolytes and initiates of the Old Religion, and included druids, and Blood Guards, were being led away. Heavy manacles of Iridum, commonly referred to as _Cold Iron_ , bound they’re hands with chains that lead to collars around their necks, and also secured them to the person in front of them, not only restricted their movements, but also leeched away their treacherous magic, it was the bane and fear of many magic users, to be bound in such a way. While some had escaped the destruction of the Isle of the Blessed, they had been able to capture a lot of the younger ones and the very old ones. Sobs of grief and anguish filled the air as the prisoners constantly looked back, forced to leave their former home where it still burned into the night. The still burning corpses could be seen hanging as macabre ornaments from the various windows and stone arches of the once beautiful buildings on the Isle. Now they hung as a warning to others of the penalty of using magic within the borders of Camelot and also announced King Uther’s declaration of war on magic.

The Plains of Denaria echoed with the anguished cries of men and women, filling the air like some lament to a lost way of life. Its mountainous roads marked the weary footsteps of the prisoners that were jerked and pulled along that brought them ever closer to an uncertain fate that many knew would lead to their deaths. And the Soldiers were heedless of their pain.

* * * *

The cloaked man watched as the last of the former servants of the White Goddess were led away bound in chains. A deep sense of accomplishment washed over him as the last of the prisoners disappeared into the distance knowing that death awaited them all. He watched as Uther Pendragon talked with some of his advisors, what they discussed he did not know, nor did he care. All he cared about was the Isle of the Blessed laid in ruins, and its occupants were on their way to a burning pyre or an executioner’s axe. The King finally dismissed his advisors, four of his guards stayed behind, to guard they’re king, he watched as the king looked in his direction, a grimace creasing his face. The king walked over to his horse and retrieved a medium sized coin pouch from the saddle bags, then walked back to the cloaked man and threw the pouch at the man’s feet.

“Thank you for your aid to Camelot,” King Uther said. “You have proven yourself to a trusted ally in the fight against magic, your efforts have helped deal a severe blow to magic users, I am most grateful.”

“Oh, it was a pleasure your majesty,” The man replied, he couldn’t deny that convincing the king that he would be able to get his army through the wards of the Isle had been a lot easier than he had anticipated. Then again hypocrites always made the best instruments, his anger and distrust of magic made him perfect for they’re plans.

“Then you understand that despite your actions this day, if you are caught within Camelot’s borders, you will be executed for the practice of sorcery.

“I will ensure that I will not be caught within Camelot your majesty.” The man replied.

King Uther turned on his heel, mounted his horse and rode off, without a backward glance, his guards following in this wake. The man bent down to pick up the pouch at his feet, which jingled loudly in the quiet morning hour. He hefted the pouch and was surprised to find it was quite heavy, estimating that the pouch held close to 300 gold pieces. Under his hood the man smirked as he watched the king ride off after his army, King Uther was every bit the arrogant imbecile he had been led to believe. After the king had disappeared from sight, the man turned back to the lake and walked to the edge of the ferryman’s bridge, the water rocked gently against the bridges wooden post. Even hours later, large fires could be seen raging through some portions of the large city-like island, tendrils of black smoke stretched from the buildings and courtyards of the vast citadel towards the reddish-orange clouds. The morning light painted the landscape a deep purple in the early morning hours sky. He looked across the immense lake with great satisfaction at the still smoking wreckage that was now The Isle of the Blessed; while still structurally intact, the devastating loss of its practitioner ensured that it and The Old Religion would never again be a center of magic.

He looked down at the large bag of coins in hand and opened it his movements almost mechanical as though his thoughts were elsewhere. The man took out one gold coin from the bag a looked at it; the golden coin burnished a reddish color as it reflected the fires from the Isle. The man held the gold coin in his hand, gazing at the coin in his palm, then slowly began tilting the coin until it slid from his hand to drop into the placid waters of the lake below him. He drew another coin from the bag and it too followed the first, he kept repeating this until he had disposed of almost fifty gold coins until he heard the sounds a horse riding to his location, he didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.

“Beautiful,” the man stated has he stopped beside the cloaked man and gazed with wonder at the sight of the destroyed Isle. “I didn’t think it was possible.” The man was tall with long silky black hair that stopped at his shoulders and a deep scarred ran down the left side of his face, beginning at his hairline to ending just above his upper cheek, by some luck the scar, from some long forgotten conflict had not damaged his eye. A large traveling cloak was draped over black leather armor, his wrists were adorned with black leather bracers that bore a strange insignia and black leather boots covered his feet; two large knives could be seen belted at his waist on each side with a smaller one protruding from the top of his right boot.

“So it really is beginning?” The man said before turning to his cloaked companion. “I wish I could have been here for it?”

“You had other concerns, and it was best if our hand was not too much involved, better this was done by other parties, such as Camelot.” The cloaked man suddenly turned to the other man. “Did you acquire the information?”

“I did,” the man replied. “We believe that one of them is in Mercia, but we still don’t know where.”

“Mercia is a vast country, we must keep looking,” the cloaked man replied.

“I agree.” The man said looking down for a moment, as he thought for a moment, then added “There may be someone that I know of in Engerd who could prove useful. I will contact you, if I find anything.” He said, before turning and walking back to his horse to climb on and then galloping off.

The cloaked man turned back to the lake and gazed one last time at the Isle, before looking back down at the bag of coins in his hands again then dumping the entire contents of the bag into the lake, the falling coins splashing loudly into the lake as they sank towards the bottom, and tossing the bag into the lake as well. He turned from the lake and began walking back away from the lake.

Even as the man walked he began fading from view becoming more insubstantial as he walked, until there was nothing left of him or that he was there at all, as though he had been nothing more than a vision that had faded from existence.


	2. Histories of Albion I

Pronunciation:

 **Selûne** \- ( _Sel-oone_ )

 **Ìlar** \- ( _I-Lar_ )

 **Êra** \- ( _A-ra_ )

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 1: Servant

_**20 Sethian 3025** _

* * *

_The mornings dawn early for the servants of Camelot_ , even before the sun has breached the horizon many of the citadels servants are already quietly hurrying along the citadel’s darkened hallways to finish whatever task that needed doing, before the needs of the nobility compounded their duties. Banners and flags hung on many of the entryways proudly proclaiming the sovereignty of House Pendragon. The morning’s pale light gave the halls of the citadel’s a dismal and gloomy look causing many of the sputtering torches and lanterns that lit the hallways during the nighttime hours, to cast long and misshapen shadows of people on the stone walls of the citadel.

Merlin dodged the castles many servants that were likewise running about trying to finish their duties, he quickly made his way to the royal kitchens, to pick up Arthur’s formal jacket; having taken it there to dry, after cleaning and polishing all the golden studs on the red jacket the night before. It was one of Arthur’s best ones and with the Emperor’s envoy arriving this afternoon, he was sure Arthur would want to look his best and the jacket would show off the colors of House Pendragon. The royal kitchens were a maelstrom of chaos as Merlin walked in; loud voices bellowed off the thick walls as people called out for an ingredient to a meal they were preparing or simply warned others they were walking with something very hot. People were constantly rushing in bringing in supplies of vegetables or freshly killed game to be prepared. The kitchens had a tougher job today because not only did they have to prepare for the banquet in honor of the emperors representatives, but they still needed to feed the residents of the citadel like the servants, knights and especially the royal family and all would be expected a meal to be waiting on them. The kitchens had the unenviable task of feeding a monster whose hunger was never sated. Even through all this the head cook Audrey seemed to revel in it as she barked out orders, and every dish was brought to her for inspection and approval before crossing the threshold of her domain. Merlin almost ran into a woman carrying a pot of water, and stopped just in time to let a man run past him carrying a box of vegetables; he grabbed Arthur’s jacket, though his quick exit earned him an irritated hiss of anger from a female cook who almost ran into him, her apron folded before her filled with fresh eggs. Merlin left the chaos of the kitchens behind him as he walked quickly back to Gaius’ chambers to have breakfast before having to wake Arthur, knowing that he would have little time to eat after waking him up.

The news that the Emperor was coming to Camelot prompted Uther to announce a special tournament in honor of the Emperor, who was expected to arrive early tomorrow morning. The week had scene knights from all over the empire descend upon Camelot to participate in the tournament that was to begin later that day and last for three days. The contestants would have a chance to put their bravery and skills as warriors to the test, while at the same time providing the citizens time to enjoy some entertainment. The tournament also gave the participating knights a chance at not only claiming a prize of 5,000 gold coins, but to also compete for a chance of unseating Prince Arthur as Camelot’s champion, who had so far gone undefeated in any contest or tournament hosted by Camelot.

For Merlin’s part the upcoming tournament and the pending arrival of the emperor had him far more busy than usual. Arthur’s armor and weapons needed to be prepared which meant sharpening, repairing and polishing; and since Arthur was participating in both the single combat and the jousting competition, Merlin had to prepare two armor sets for him instead of the usual one. This was on top of his regular duties of getting Arthurs breakfast, dressing and preparing him for his day, cleaning his chambers, to include making his bed in the mornings, washing his clothing, cleaning the fireplace of the previous nights ashes and restocking it with fresh wood, washing and scrubbing the floors, and not to mention Merlin’s least favorite task of mucking out the stables. The increase in work load had meant Merlin spent many late nights finishing a lot of the tasks given to him by Arthur in preparation of the Emperors visit. It was times like these Merlin was grateful for his magic; which gave him the ability to accomplish various tasks at once.

Gaius had insisted that Merlin have breakfast before starting his day and so made his way back to his chambers just as he was putting the finishing touches on breakfast. Merlin was immediately assaulted by the delicious smells of Gaius’ honey biscuits, hot tea and the crisp aroma of fresh fruit; his stomach rumbled with appreciation at the smells. He hung Arthurs jack up in a safe place, where it would not get dirty, before taking his seat at the table just as Gaius put his breakfast in front of him.

Merlin immediately began tearing into his food, the sugar and honey in the biscuit, burst over his tongue as he bit into the saccharine bread, the tart citrus-like taste of the fresh blueberries and raspberries added a refreshing compliment to the meal with the heat from the tea finishing nicely as the hot liquid pooled soothingly in his stomach.

“It is utter chaos out there,” Merlin said between bites his mouth stuffed to bursting with Gaius’ warm honey biscuit and fruit. The food though delicious was just enough to keep him able to do his job without being distracted by an empty stomach.

Gaius raised an eyebrow in exasperated disapproval at the way Merlin was fiercely eating his food, before starting in on his own breakfast with a deliberate slowness. “It’s to be expected,” Gaius replied chewing slowly. “There’s a lot to be done before the emperor’s envoy arrives. It is a great honor when the Emperor visits a kingdom Merlin, people are excited, and want to show off the best parts of they’re kingdom.”

“I could do with a little less showing off” Merlin said grabbing another sweet biscuit and adding more raspberries and blueberries to his plate. “You haven’t seen the list of chores that I’ve had to do all week, not to mention the things that need to be done for the tournament tomorrow.”

“It’s the life of a servant Merlin, the tournament will see us rather busy tomorrow, and I’m sure that you will be doubly busy with not only attending to Arthur, but to also helping me with the wounded participants as well.” Gaius told him.

“Speaking of Arthur,” Merlin said sitting back in his chair, “Have you noticed him acting strange about him, like more secretive?” Merlin asked him.

“What do you mean?” Gaius asked frowning in puzzlement.

“Well, I just noticed that since the Emperors visit has been gotten closer, that Arthur and his father seem to be having quite a few hushed conversations that seem to cut off suddenly when people get too close,” Merlin told him.

This was not the Emperor’s first visit to Camelot, but to Merlin this visit had a different feeling to it, there was a sense of importance among the nobility, as though everyone at court was anticipating something. Merlin had seen hushed conversations between Arthur and his father suddenly break off whenever someone drew near. Arthur seemed more stressed with this visit, training his men harder and longer, Merlin had found him on more than one occasion working late into the night pouring over documents pertaining to trade pacts in the empire, different treaties negotiated between the kingdoms in the empire, and pouring over different trade routes both inside and outside of Camelot. Merlin’s questions to Arthur about his behavior had only gained him more work to keep him busy, but away from the citadel and Arthur, so Merlin learned quickly to keep his mouth shut about the subject. He didn’t press it as it strange behavior didn’t seem to pose a threat to Arthur, but nonetheless he was still curious as to the need for such secrecy.

“Maybe it’s just a coincidence,” Gaius told him. “I’m sure it’s just Uther wanting everything to go well for such an important visitor.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Merlin said finishing the last of his tea, “Well I need to get Arthurs jacket to his room then get him dressed for his breakfast with Uther and Morgana, with the tournament he’s not the only noble that will need they’re breakfast.” He stood and reached for his plate to wash them, but was stopped by Gaius.

“Leave the plates, I’ll get them, there’s more than enough work for you to do today.” Gaius said sipping his tea.

Merlin nodded then went to rinse his hands in the nearby water bucket, then dried his hands before heading for the door picking up Arthurs jacket. “Are you stocked well for the tournament?” he asked.

“If you have the time today I could really use some, plantain, lavender, and yarrow.” Gaius replied standing and gathered the breakfast dishes to wash them.

Merlin nodded opening the door to leave he said before slipping out, “Thanks for breakfast, I’ll see you later.”

“Have a good day,” Gaius called after him, before he closed the door behind him.

Leaving Gaius’ chambers Merlin stepped into the courtyard as the rays of Solaria caressed his face the bright morning sun dominated a beautiful cloudless blue sky, it was a cool moonstide morning that carried an invigorating chill in the air making the outside work of the servants excellent conditions in the courtyard, as they hurried to finish their tasks around the citadel in preparation for the arrival of the imperial envoy to Camelot. Merlin made his way back from the kitchens for a second time that morning to confirm Arthur’s choices for his breakfast with his father and Morgana. He also picked up a small meat and cheese tray for Arthur, who was one of the grouchiest people Merlin had ever met until he had had his breakfast, though he would never admit such. Merlin had not escaped getting an earful from Audrey about him and his dirty fingers around her food. It amused Merlin that the rotund woman was only a Beta, but she ran her kitchen like an alpha.

Merlin quietly made his way into the darkened room of the Princes chambers; the room was quiet save for light snoring coming from Arthur’s bed, the fire he had lit the night before had long since burned out across the night leaving nothing but ashes and a slight chill in the air. Merlin carefully, placed the breakfast tray on the desk across from Arthur’s bed and hung his jacket up behind the dressing screen Arthur used to change behind.

“Rise and Shine!” Merlin called out loudly, pulling the heavy curtains open that covered the large windows behind Arthurs desk open allowing light to flood the room, and smirking in satisfaction as he watched Arthur’s body wiggle further under the covers trying to escape the rays of the morning sun.

“C’mon Arthur, you have a long day,” Merlin said in a huff, he walked over to the bed and yanked the covers off of him.

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed in a huff, but slowly rose until he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

For a moment his skin, burnished from long hours training in the sun, seemed to glow to Merlin in the morning sun. Arthur’s hair was matted and sticking up in some places from sleep, and the muscles in his chest and abdomen flexed, the muscles in this chest and arms becoming more pronounced as he stretched the stiffness out of this chest and arms. To Merlin Arthur looked more like a giant cat waking up after an afternoon nap. Merlin stood staring at Arthur for a moment before shaking himself and making himself busy by laying Arthur’s clothing out.

“Where’s breakfast?” Arthur asked his voice rough and slurred as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before standing to stretch again.

“Desk, but you have breakfast with your father and Morgana this morning, so I didn’t get you much, and also you need to inspect the tournament grounds, before breakfast as well.”

Arthur groaned as he sat heavily at his desk and began eating his breakfast while Merlin cleaned the previous night’s ashes out of the fireplace. He placed three small logs in before setting another small fire to warm the room.

After Arthur finished his small breakfast Merlin helped him dress and then accompanied him to the tournament grounds to check the set up progress. Merlin followed Arthur as he toured the grounds to ensure work would be finished before the envoys arrival, he also visited the tournament grounds armory to ensure they had enough spare swords and lances for the jousting event. Arthur spent an hour visiting the grounds being briefed on the progress before Merlin knew he felt confident that preparations were going well and returned to his chambers where Merlin prepared him for breakfast with his father and Morgana.

Arthur didn’t normally have breakfast with his father, as he was training most mornings, but since training had been cancelled due to the tournament, King Uther had insisted that he and Arthur have breakfast to discuss the progress of the preparations of receiving the Emperors envoy this afternoon. The two arrived just as Morgana was being seated by her maidservant Guinevere, though Morgana was not Arthur’s biological sister, the two were as close as any brother and sister. Merlin filled Arthur’s goblet with fresh apple cider, then stood back a respectful distance with Gwen while the kitchen servants brought out the food to place it on the dining room table before beginning to plate the food before the royal family. The three royals were served on elegant table settings of gold utensils fine delicate plates with gold filigree and crystal goblets usually reserved only for the nobility. Merlin stood next to Gwen waiting to attend to the needs of the three royals, though they mostly concentrated on their own charges, Merlin made sure to look after the king’s needs, much to his own displeasure. King Uther Pendragon was a hard man to serve and more than one servant had been put in the stocks, for the simplest infraction.

“How are the preparations for the tournament coming?” the King asked.

“They are coming along better than expected; I was told that they should be done later this morning.” Arthur replied after drinking from his goblet.

Merlin watched as Uther while cutting into a thick slice of a juicy ham steak before drinking deeply from his glass, it seemed to Merlin that the king ate like he lived, a man constantly on the attack even whose food seem to be an enemy. Uther held his glass out for a refill, not even bothering to look in Merlin’s direction; Merlin quickly grabbed the nearby decanter and stepped forward to obey, Uther was a man who expected to be served.

“Commander Rience suggested that we have the knights in the courtyard for when the Emperors emissary arrives.” Uther said biting into a succulent cherry tomato. “He has posted a few lookouts with orders to quickly return with word when they have sighting of the Godwyn’s envoy. Having the Knights present will further promote Camelot’s strength for this visit.”

Arthur look up just has he was about to take a bite of his scrambled eggs, he put his fork down and looked at his father.

“I thought I was in charge of the Knights?” Arthur told him quietly.

Camelot’s military was commanded by Oberron Rience, a tall alpha that had served the Prime Alpha of Camelot even before the king had conquered the lands that Camelot now resided in. Commander Rience commanded the military, while Prince Arthur commanded the Knights of Camelot, a special warrior group of some 300 knights that through Arthur’s training had become one of the most renowned forces in all the empire. It was said that many of Camelot’s battles had been won simply because the Knights were counted among Camelot’s ranks. Arthur’s knights trained longer and harder than the regular army of Camelot and many of them respected Arthur not only as a fighter, but also as a person as well, because unlike Oberron’s leadership style of leading from the rear, when Arthur led his knights into battle he was right there fighting with them.

Though Merlin did agree that showing the knights in the courtyard during the emissary’s arrival would project Camelot in a very strong light, which was what Uther was trying to do. Merlin had noticed Commander Rience’s history of rather than talking to Arthur like and equal, he would circumvent Arthur by suggesting ideas in an offhand way to the king. The situation had the appearance of making it look as though Rience was in charge of Camelot’s military and the Knights. It was only a matter of time Merlin thought before Arthur and Oberron would come to a confrontation.

“You are in charge of the Knights, Arthur, but Oberron suggestion makes sense.” Uther said smirking as though talking to a child.

“He could have at least come to me, rather than circumventing me by going to you first.” Arthur told him, Arthur had put his silverware down and Merlin saw him put his hands on the table as though he were about to stand up. “We could have discussed it and _I_ could have brought it before you since I’m the commander of the Knights, not Rience.” Arthur said with an irritated tone.

“Arthur’s right Commander Oberron has been undermining his authority, for a while now and you seem oblivious to it.” Morgana stated tersely. She didn’t like Commander Rience and didn’t bother making any pretenses otherwise.

Arthur and his father had had this argument before, when Commander Rience would talk to the king and “ _suggest_ ” having the knights do something instead of commanding his own men to do the same thing. Arthur was not the kind of knight that enjoyed lining his men up for ceremony when they could be training and preparing themselves to protect Camelot from they’re enemies.

“Oberron has been protecting not only the House Pendragon, but Camelot as well for more years than you,” Uther said in a firm voice. “He made an offhand suggestion that I thought was a good idea, and I really don’t see that it’s anything to get worked up over.” Uther said in a firm voice.

“He has, in the past, changed the Knights patrol route without going through me first and just last week I was informed that he changed the levy collection routes without my permission,” Arthur argued back. “Father I know he is a personal friend, but Morgana is right his meddling with the knights undermines my authority. How can they respect my orders in battle if Oberron is able to come in behind me and change them?”

“Enough!” yelled slamming his hand down on the dining room table. “Now Oberron made a suggestion, he probably should have come to speak with you first, but at this point it is done, and is an issue that will wait for another time, but right now we really have more important things to discuss.” Uther said ending the discussion.

Uther closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he opened them he nodded to Arthur and Morgana before looking meaningfully towards him and Gwen, then looking back at his son and ward as though silently communicating to them.

Morgana and Gwen must have discussed something like this beforehand because Morgana simply looked towards Gwen and gave a slight nod to her, to which Gwen gave a shy smile at her before giving a hurried curtsey to the king and departed from the room.

Arthurs cleared his throat, before turning to Merlin, “Um...Merlin, why don’t you can go and see if Gaius needs your services, I will come and find you when I’m through with breakfast.” Arthur told him, just as Merlin watched confused as Gwen left the room. Merlin could do nothing, though, but bow to the seated royals and follow Gwen out the room as well, on the king’s orders the doors were closed behind him, by the guards stationed outside the room with instructions that they were not to be disturbed.

Returning to Gaius’ chambers Merlin found his mentor hovering over his chemistry lab filling small potion bottles with a dull yellowish liquid that Merlin knew to be a pain medication Gaius frequently gave to the injured. Merlin saw several bottles behind him already filled and walked over to the table and began sealing the waiting bottles.

“So breakfast was interesting.” Merlin stated and then informed Gaius of the conversation between the Arthur and his father at breakfast as he sealed each of the bottles in front of him.

“Morgana is right, if Oberron had a suggestion that pertained to the Knights he should have gone to Arthur before addressing the king with his thoughts, instead of making Arthur look bad in front of his father.” Gaius said placing three more bottles in of Merlin to be sealed. “That’s not the first time that I have heard of Arthur and Oberron coming into conflict.”

“I thought Commander Rience has been around longer than you, why don’t they seem to like each other?” Merlin asked.

Gaius placed the last of the bottles next to the others that Merlin was sealing; he turned back to his chemistry lab, turning off the fire. Then walked around the table and sat on the wooden bench across from Merlin as he worked on the remaining medications.

“You didn’t grow up in these lands so you wouldn’t know the history as many of us older ones do, but these lands were once claimed by Pack Urson, before it was conquered by then Pack Pendragon in 2987, if memory serves me correctly.” Gaius said looking up at Merlin with a wan smile. “When the battle was over the alpha of Pack Urson, an alpha named Malidias, challenged Uther, who killed him, wining not only the kingdom, but his pack as well.” Gaius paused as though waiting for Merlin to respond.

“Go on.” Merlin said as he sealed the last bottle and began moving all the bottles to another table with the other supplies that would be used in the tournament tomorrow.

Gaius rubbed his aged hands over the wooded table that was now smooth and worn from many years of use, the table served not only as a dining table, but also a comfortable work table as well.

“Well, Rience Oberron was an alpha when Uther became Pack Alpha of the Pendragon Pack after the death of his parents. He proved himself very capable in many of the battles that saw Camelot rise in prominence and establish itself as a formidable pack. Rience was given many responsibilities and eventually placed in charge of the army, he proved himself to be a good tactician and friend and advisor to Uther.”

“So what’s going on between Arthur and Oberron?” Merlin asked.

“I suspect that as Uther got older, Rience had hoped that his service and loyalty to a pack that had elevated itself to House would have granted him more prestige within the Pack. A Lordship perhaps or a seat on the council, and even likely leadership of the pack with Uther going for so long without an heir, and that was likely until Uther met Ygraine and later married her and she later bore Uther an heir.” He leaned across the table and clasped his hands together. “As Arthur has gotten older, his strength in battle and influence in matters of court becomes stronger, I suspect that Rience feels that he is being pushed to the side, for years he has had the confidence and ear of the king and so now feels he must tear Arthur down in the eyes of his father, in an effort to keep what he may feel that he is losing.” Gaius finished. “But this is just speculation, Merlin.” Gaius added.

“But he can’t get to the throne now that Arthur has a legitimate claim to it,” Merlin replied. “And why go through so much trouble of discrediting the Prince, if all he wanted was a Lordship or council position?”

“I’m not sure, but it was after the battle of Othanden, three years ago, that Uther gave command of the Knights over to Arthur, now whether that means that Rience is power hungry or jealous of Arthurs growing influence in the kingdom is still not clear, but I do know that something happened, during that battle, Camelot suffered heavy casualties and many of the knights that participated came back with reports that if it were not for Arthur, the battle would have been lost.” Gaius finished. “If you really want to know what happened, I suggest you talk with Sir Leon or Sir Pellinore, as they were among the Knights were fighting in Othanden.”

“No thanks,” Merlin said rising with a smirk. “As a servant I would just get the ‘Knights business’ mantra.” Merlin replied, but this conversation gave him some insight to Arthur’s extreme dislike for the man and only strengthened his feeling that Commander Oberron needed watching. “Well I need to go and get the herbs you need before Arthur and Morgana finish their secret meeting with they’re father.” Merlin said rolling his eyes as rose from the table and grabbing the bag he used to collect herbs on his way out.

* * * *

Merlin tied the last bunch of the Lavender herbs together before placing them carefully inside the bag with the other herbs he had already collected. Merlin loved being outside, he loved the fresh smell of the forest and the herbs that surrounded him, the air was nice and cool with a soft breeze that carried the smell of damp earth. The air was filled with the aroma of fallen and decaying leaves that was always strong during Moonstide, as the forest began readying itself for a wintertide sleep. It made him long to go for a run, the smells seemed to wake his wolf up who wanted nothing more than run through the forest and feel the soft earth under his four paws, the cool wind caressing this fur as he ran and to roll around in the fallen leaves that covered parts of the forest floor. Unfortunately, he knew Arthur would be looking for him soon, and he knew that he needed to hurry up and return to Camelot. He rose from the ground and stretched; tired from bending and kneeling to dig up the small herbs Gaius would need for tomorrow.

Merlin had been hunting around for herbs for so long that he didn’t realize that he had wondered close to the Lake of Avalon, he decided that he at least wanted to visit Freya for a bit. It was already going to be a long week and he really didn’t want to go too long without talking to her. He thought he had enough herbs for tomorrow and hefted his bag he began walking in the direction of the lake. The path to the lake had not changed in the two years since her death, walking on the path always made his heart hurt a little, as he remembered carrying her in one of Morgana’s beautiful silk gowns, Freya light in his arms her fresh scent filling his nose. Part of him was glad it was not raining, it had rained that day he had carried her to the lake, his last gift to her was to try and give her back the home she had lost, near a lake with the tallest mountains he could find. Now Freya could rest in place as beautiful as he could find for someone as wonderful as she had been. He was glad that he was able to at least fulfill that wish for her before she had died. Freya was the first person he had ever truly loved, she had made him feel strong and for her he was willing to turn his back on everything, destiny, Albion, Gaius, even Arthur...all for Feya. Merlin knew that Kilgharrah would have scolded him on the tragedy of his decision to turn his back on his destiny, but Merlin could not bring himself to see that running away with Freya as a bad thing. It was probably the only selfish thing he had ever done for himself, and nothing could ever make him regret that.

The pathway through the forest was thick, but eventually opened to a wide open space of a crystal clear lake that looked as blue as the sky above him and so placid it looked to Merlin like a sheet of glass stretched out before him, the lake was almost a league across and was nearly twice that from north to south. Large thick trees and vegetation surrounded the vast lake, creating a sense of seclusion and intimacy to the area, the massive white capped peaks of the White Mountains rose in the background, like giant sentinel standing guard over the lake. Nearby a smooth boulder protruded from the ground near the edge of the lake, the boulder was flat on top and large enough for two people to sit comfortably on, Merlin climbed on top of the large rock, setting his herb bag down, he then took his usual place on top of the rock. The wind blew gently rustling the leaves and creating small ripples across the lake.

The cold winds that blew constantly over the snow on the mountains, blew down into the small valley of the Lake of Avalon, making the weather in the area stay cool year round. The snow melt that ran down from the Mountains in the warmer times of the year also gave the waters of the lake a slight chill that was refreshing in Flametide. The lake also provide a nice fishing spot for Merlin sometimes, though since Freya’s death he didn’t fish too often here feeling uncomfortable taking life from a place he felt was so important to him.

Picking herbs was at times the highlight of his day simply because he was able to come here, he always felt as though Freya was still here with him in this place, Merlin supposed that it was because this was the last place she had been with him.

“Hello Freya,” he said after settling, he pulled his knees to his chest and locked his arms around them. “Sorry I have been away for so long, but life in Camelot has become very hectic lately.”

The trees rustled in the breeze, and the water lapping at the bank grew slightly louder.

“Well, the Emperor is coming to Camelot, Arthur said he is supposed to be here tomorrow morning, but his envoy is arriving today, and everyone is stressed about it including me!” Merlin said jokingly, the increase in work due to the visiting nobles truthfully did not bother him, like it did some of the servants. “Let me tell you Arthur is being a complete prat about the whole thing.”

The breeze picked up even more and Merlin imagined that Freya joked with him, but it seemed to sooth him as well. The water lapped harder at the bank until it was making slight slapping sounds at the lakes edge.

“There’s a tournament as well tomorrow celebrating the Emperor Godwyn’s arrival, no matter how much I’m around nobles, I don’t think I will ever understand them.” Merlin said, he got up and walked to the edge of the lake and crouched down, casually running his fingers through the cool waters. He told her about Arthur and his breakfast with his father and his conversation with Gaius this morning. “My heart tells me that something is going on with these secret conversations, I also don’t like the things I’m hearing about Commander Oberron, it’s almost as though he is trying to undermine or discredit Arthur, but for what reason I can’t tell.” Merlin said though he was talking more to himself than to Freya.

The water suddenly splashed nearby causing droplets from the lake’s waters to splash onto him, looking up at the sky Merlin saw that the sun was high in the sky and knew he should be heading back to Camelot. He grabbed his herb bag from the boulder, being careful of the flowers on the herbs. He took in a deep breath, breathing in the aroma of fresh herbs from the bag slung on his shoulder; the crisp smell of the lake that also carried the smell of the fresh snow from the mountains; and the earthy fragrance of the forest behind him.

“I just came to visit for a moment and say hello, and tell you that I still miss you.” Merlin said his throat tightening with emotion.

A light crisp wind blew across the lake caring small droplets of water on the air caressing his cheek, Merlin touched the side of his face gently, and he gave a wan smile before turning to leave and making his way through the forest back to Camelot.

After Merlin’s departure he left the trees grew silent as the lakes waters calmed back to their calm placid state again and a tranquil calmness tinged with sadness settled over the valley of the Lake of Avalon.


End file.
